


Oxygen Mask

by eccentrics (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/eccentrics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Strider rarely slips up, but usually it's around Jade.  Dave with a Texas accent, nothing special. (Set Post!SBURB)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oxygen Mask

Dave rarely slips up on anything, which is just fine, he is Dave after all.   
  
But when he did slip up, it always happened to be around Jade.  He’s not sure why that he’ll do it, just that when he’s with Rose sometimes he’s actually thinking, keeping track of every reply so he wouldn’t have to put up with the psychological bullshit.  Dave didn’t think with   
  
John either but he’s different, he’s too cool to slip up around, nobody slipped up around Egbert come to think of it.  He’s too nice, too easy going, too friendly and too simple; it isn’t that Jade isn’t any of these things though.  
  
No, it’s just she’s something more, far more.  
  
Besides, it’s not unusual for people to slip up around Jade, it was in her nature.  Everyone trusted Jade, baffled by the way she always seemed to know everything, even after she lost her dream self everything about her is still strange.  Jade is never cryptic, Dave had known about her dream self for a really long time after all, but she still had a way with knowing things.  She still would just smile and nod, knowing exactly everything she’s supposed to do, having a weird confidence and a weird hope with the way the universe works.  
  
It’s a bit odd how Jade takes in all of his slip ups really, like she knows but she doesn’t even notice, doesn’t even mind, and doesn’t even care.  
  
But one day they’re putting up boxes and he slips up, says y’all and the words after that dip and there’s a certain drawl in the way he says Harley.  He blinks behind his shades, it’s the only way he can properly represent his shock.  
  
He doesn’t slip up like that; he’s suppressed the Texan drawl.  
  
Still Jade looks up at him, he swears he can hear her laugh softly.  “Rose told me about your accent before, I didn’t think I’d ever get to hear it.”  She smiles up at him, her green eyes are looking straight up at him, waiting for another word; any other word.

Dave suppresses the accent, “Just happens sometimes.”

Jade backs down once she realizes he isn’t going to say something else, before making a small    
humming   
sound as if she had to let the whole world know she’s in thought.  “Does it happen when you get nervous or does it just happen?”

“Just happens, some weird cultural thing.”

And    
that   
gets Dave to perk up again.  “Well!  It’s fitting.”

He tilts his head in the slightest, something possibly only Rose would have caught, when Jade says that before she takes his hand to lead him to a window.  “Fitting really, for a cool kid like you!  You’d have to have some trait that made you stand out, something that only a cool heroine could catch!”  And she laughs again, pointing out to the window, ready to talk about how the skyscrapers outside amazed her and how could he    
sleep   
with all the noises outside?

Dave decides to humor her, just because nobody’s called him    
cool   
in a long time, not that a cool kid like him needed to be reminded like that.  However, he humors her, squeezing her hand a bit tighter, to let her know something in his own way and saying, “Harley only a cool kid could get used to a city like this.”

He drawls out the Harley, just for her.


End file.
